For the Death of a Wombat
by SilverMidnight52
Summary: Chase finally breaks. Can House save him before it's too late? Or is Chase too far gone?


I own nothing. Suicide. Drug use.

* * *

"That's fucking it House!" I yelled finally mad enough at him, "I'm fucking sick of this bullshit. I'm done; I quit!"

House was quiet after my outburst. Ripping off my lab coat I threw it in his face before walking out of the office and out to my car. I didn't know why I just quit my only source of income, but I didn't care at the moment.

I drove past my apartment and into a slightly worse part of the town. No one at the hospital would have guessed that I would do this, but then again no one there knew me at all.

My phone started to ring and I looked down at it to see that House was calling. I rolled my eyes and turned my phone off. House was the last person I wanted to talk to right now. I quickly got out of the car and walked to a guy smirking at me.

"Don't give me that smirk John. Just give me the damn drugs," I said angrily.

"Aww, someone's mad. Just here for a feel good?" John replied easily.

"Here, two hundred now give it to me."

"Okay and I'll throw in part of a new shipment because you're my favorite client."

"Thanks."

I grabbed the pills and walked back to my car quickly. I was happy to say that this was going to be the last time going to this fucking place. Though most people are going to be mad at me for doing this, but I didn't really care.

I quickly got back to my house and grabbed a bottle of pills with some water. This was one of the few times that I was happy to say that I was a doctor. The pills were for depression, while I had convinced the shrink that I was. It was true I had it, but I made sure no one knew.

The pills went down my throat scratchily. The water didn't help as much as I hoped, but it helped for the most part. I quickly lie down on the couch and fall asleep. Only to be awoken by a loud bang on the door.

"Go away," I said before throwing up all that I had eaten today, which was only half an apple.

The knocking continued and I tried to stop coughing long enough to yell a go away, but that didn't work. I got up the best I could and walked to the door. House was about to hit the door again with his cane when he saw me.

"Go away House," I said before a coughing fit started.

"Chase, you look like hell," House said seriously.

"Thanks now go away," I said glaring the best I could at him.

"No, what are you on?" he asked concern filling his voice.

"That doesn't matter. Just leave me alone."

"No, as your boss…"

"I'm not your precious little wombat anymore. You're not my boss."

Looking at House I saw his eyes look at my lips. I lifted my hand to feel my lip and felt something wet on my fingers. Pulling my hand away I saw blood on it. A smile came to my face as I saw the blood.

"What are you smiling, Chase?" House asked me unusually gentle.

"It's almost time, I'm going to die soon," I said grinning like a mad man.

House scowled and pushed me into my apartment. The bottle was empty and the bag was lying next to it, empty also. House looked at me with a look of concern appearing again.

"Chase, what did you take?" he asked once again.

"Don't know it was part of a new shipment. Sorry I didn't ask," I said sarcastically.

"Chase, what have you eaten today?"

"Half an apple, but I threw it up.

"Chase, look at me."

I didn't even notice that I had closed my eyes, but when I opened them House had his cell phone out talking to Wilson. Anger came over me when I realized that House was trying to stop me. I quickly, as quickly as I could, got up and dragged myself into the kitchen.

"Chase, get your ass back here," House said pulling me into the living room.

"House, why won't you let me die?" I asked desperately.

"Because I don't feel like losing my wombat yet," he said sarcastically.

Before I could say anything a knock came to the door. House walked over and opened the door to reveal Wilson. Wilson glared at House, but stopped once he saw me writhing on the floor in pain and sweating.

"Chase," he said before running to my side.

"Maybe you can get him to tell you what he took," House said closing the door.

"I told you I don't know. It was part of a new shipment," I said angrily, "It's not my fault that I'm his favorite customer."

"Only because you have sex with him," House said jokingly.

"Only when I forgot money," I said seriously.

"Chase, please tell me you're joking," Wilson said sadly.

"If I said that I'd be lying," I said before yawning, "Now, I appreciate your concern, but I'm tired please leave."

"We're not leaving until we know why you're doing this," Wilson said pointing to the bottle.

"Because I want to die," I said uncaringly.

"Why do you want to die?" House said finally speaking again.

"Why shouldn't I die? There's nothing left for me here," I said softly.

"Your father is here," Wilson pointed out.

"Ha, that abusive pedophile," I said angrily, "That's funny."

"He abused you?" House asked confused.

"Umm, let's see," I said fake thinking, "How about physically, mentally, and sexually?"

"What about your mother?" Wilson tried.

"Drunk herself to death when I was four," I said bored.

"What about your friends?" Wilson asked hopeful.

"Ha, what friends?" I said rolling my eyes.

"Look, Chase, I'm sorry that I was a total jackass to you, and I know that I harass you more then the others. That's only because I know you work better under pressure," House explained.

"House," I said gasping, "I can't breathe."

"Wilson watch him," House said pulling out his phone, "We need a bus at 1482 Addison Drive. We have an attempted suicide."

"Chase, you know that you're most likely going to die?" Wilson said sadly.

"I know and I'm sorry that you had to watch," I said back softly.

"Chase, I need you to tell me how much you took," House said firmly.

"I took fifteen anti-depressants and five of the other ones," I said quickly.

"Chase, you're heart beat is too fast, calm down."

"I can't House, make it stop."

"How do you expect me to do that?"

"Let me die."

I couldn't see anything else. I was gone. I finally got what I wanted, but I didn't know that I wanted it still. I heard House say a time of death. Then I was gone. I didn't wake up the next day. I just died.


End file.
